Kitty Blush!
by Aikochan 123
Summary: Amu says she can get Ikuto to blush. Ikuto disagrees. They make a bet on it. Will Amu win the bet, or will she have to eat her words for good? Amuto ONE-SHOT. Edited!


"Kitty blush!" An Amuto Fanfic.

Summary: Amu says she can get Ikuto to blush. Ikuto disagrees. They make a bet on it. Will Amu win the bet, or will she have to eat her words for good? Amuto ONE-SHOT.

Me: HI THERE! Welcome to this shugo chara fanfic! You can call me Aiko chan! (Waves madly)

Amu: Um, why are we here?

Me: COS' I WANT YOU TO BE! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!

Everyone else: (sweat-drop)

Ikuto: (reads the script) WTH?! THIS FANFIC'S EMBBARRASING ME! IT'S GONNA RUIN MY REPUTATION! I DON'T LIKE IT!

Me: Well too bad! Cos' I'm not changing it! Be quiet!

Ikuto: (mumbles something about a stupid fanfic)

Me: ^^ Oh yeah, somebody do the disclaimer!

Yoru: Aiko chan doen't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. She only owns this story plot~nya.

Amu: Yeah, if she DID own shugo chara, Ikuto and I would be (shudders) _a couple_!

Ikuto: (smirks) You'd like that wouldn't you?

Amu: (blushes madly) N-NO! SHUT UP!

Me: Alright, let's start the story!

**Normal – POV**

The pink-haired girl groaned and buried her head in her hands. She had a HUGE pile of homework beside her, due tommorow. There was no way she could finish even half of it. And she couldn't just ditch it, she was falling behind her work already. She had to finish it if she wanted to get at least a B in her report card.

'Ganbate, ganbate, Amu-chan! You can do it!'cheered Ran, doing a routine in mid air.

'There's no way she can finish it.'said her blue haired-chara Miki, shaking her head.

'Take it slow and easy, Amu-chan. You'll do it.'said Dia, smiling encouragingly.

'This is what you get for not doing your homework little by little~desu.'said Su, sweat dropping.

'Urusai!' yelled Amu, knocking down a pile of books in the process. Her charas just giggled and went off to play a few games. Amu sighed. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe she could just rest for a few minutes...

'Boo.'whispered someone into her ear. Amu screamed and jumped a million miles into the air.

**Amu's POV**

I quickly whizzed around, expecting to see Ami and her cheeky grin, preparing myself to scold her hard for scaring me like that. But to my suprise I saw a whisp of midnight-blue hair... IKUTO?!

'Yo.'he said, waving a hand in the air. My jaw dropped to the ground, and I stared at him in disbelief. B-b-but, how did he get in?! WHEN did he get in?! I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it quickly.

'Shhh. You'll wake up the neighbour hood.'he whispered.

'Y-you perverted cosplay neko!'I yelled. 'How did you get in?!'

Ikuto shrugged. 'You left the window open. You know, you really should lock it. It's not safe here. A pervert might try to sneak into your room.' I boiled up. The cheek of it!

'The only pervert around here is YOU, baka!' I snapped. 'Now get out of here! I need to do my homework.'

'Awww... But I want to spend some time with my little strawberry.'he whined. I felt my face heating up at that.

'Hmph'chuckled Ikuto. 'You really like to blush, don't you?' Grrr... that stupid neko hentai.

'B-baka! N-no!'I said, blushing again. Shoot.

'Hmm?'mumbled Ikuto, leaning his face into mines. I stared at him nervously. H-he was so c-close!

'Ha!'he said triumphfully. 'You're blushing again!' He looked at me, interested. 'Wow, you're redder than a tomato.'

'H-hentai!'I squealed, as he wrapped his arms around me. 'Get out of here!' I tried to push him off, but he just hugged me tighter. Help me god!

'Mmmmmm.'he said. 'You look exactly like a strawberry now, with your face all red.' Urgh. I was fed up now, so I blurted someting out without even realizing it:

'Oh, shut up!' You're always teasing me. I bet I could make _you _blush if I tried!'

**Normal – POV**

Ikuto raised his eyebrows.'Really? You? Make _me _blush? Somehow I think that's impossible.'

Amu rolled her eyes. 'Oh, perrr-lease.'she snorted, folding her arms across her chest. 'I could make you embarrased in a minute if I wanted to.'  
'Yeah, right.'Ikuto laughed.'Says the person who blushes everytime she sees me.'

Amu got annoyed. So Ikuto didn't believe her, huh? 'Oh yeah?'Amu challenged.'You wanna bet on it?'

Ikuto looked at her, amused. This was the first time Amu was so challenging. 'Alright then.'he smirked. 'So you have to make me blush right? I'll give you time until tomorrow. I'll visit you tommorow night. Loser has to do what the winner says.'

'Deal.'said Amu, shaking her hand with Ikuto's. 'I'm sure I am gonna win.'

'Yeah!' cheered her charas, who had been listening to this interesting conversation. 'Amu-chan's smart, you know!'

Ikuto smirked again. 'I doubt that. Come on, Yoru, we're going home. Bye, strawberry.'

Amu just rolled her eyes, but inside she felt like groaning and tearing her hair in frustaration. Why had she made that dare? How could she have been so stupid? There was NO WAY that stoic perverted cat would blush. It would take a miracle for that to happen. In all her life, she didn't even THINK it was possible for that to happen. So she decided to use her secret weapon- Yoru.

'Wait, Yoru!' she called, as the cat chara flew out the window, following his master. Yoru turned, confused.

'What do you want~nya?'he asked. 'Ikuto's waiting for me.'

'I need to ask you a favour.'she said, a grin already appearing on her face. 'Can you tell me what's Ikuto embarrased about?'

'Hmmm...'said Yoru thoughtfully, chewing his lip. 'That's hard.. Ahh! I know~nya! It's-' Suddenly he stopped, and covered his mouth with his hand. 'Ooops! I can't tell you~nya! Ikuto will be angry~nya!'

Amu smiled. She already knew this was going to happen, so she was prepared. 'Oh, that's a pity, cos' I was planning on giving you this sardine if you told me...'she said mischievously, holding up a piece of dried sardine. Yoru's eyes widened, and his mouth started to water. Amu smirked. She knew she had won.

'Come on, you know you want it..'she said tauntingly, wiggling the sardine in the air. Finally Yoru gave in.

'Alright, Ikuto's embarrased with his character change!'cried Yoru. 'Now give me that sardine~nya!' Yoru flew to Amu's hand, and snatched the sardine from her, biting it hungrily.

'Character change?'she asked curiously, pleased that she had gotten the information she wanted.

'Yeah.'Yoru mumbled through a mouthful of sardine. 'He hates it when people (cough, tsukasa, cough) play with his cat instincts with catnip or balls of yarn~nya.'

'Yoru!' called Ikuto suddenly. 'Hurry up! What's taking you so long?' Yoru then turned to fly back to Ikuto, but when he reached the window, he turned back again.

'Please don't tell Ikuto I told you this~nya!'he said with pleading eyes. Amu smiled and nodded in response. Yoru shot her a grateful look, then flied away. When Yoru was finally gone, Amu flopped back in her bed, exhausted.

'Character change, huh?'she said, smirking just like Ikuto did. 'Interesting.' She felt like she had won her victory, so she closed her eyes to get some sleep, but then...

'Amu chan! What about your homework~desu?' said Su, gesturing to the pile of books on her desk. Amu's eyes popped open again, as she stared at the homework. HOW COULD SHE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT?!

**Time skippy ~ the next night ^ ^**

Amu grinned. She had bought all the things she needed.

_**Flashback**_

'_Amuchan! Hurry up! The store's gonna close soon! You're too slow!' warned Ran, as Amu zoomed down the street._

'_I know, I know! Can't you see I'm hurrying?' Amu said frantically. Finally she arrived at her destination - the pet shop._

'_Welcome!'smiled the shop attendent as she entered the shop. 'How can I help you?'_

'_Uhhh.. do you happen to sell catnip here? And some Yarn?'asked Amu uncertainly. The shop attendent nodded._

'_Of course!' she said. 'How much do you want?'_

'_Just two bunches of catnip, and a ball of yarn.'replied Amu._

'_Ah, you're giving this to your cat, aren't you?'asked the shop attendent, taking the catnip and yarn._

'_Well, sort of.'Amu giggled, as she thought about her 'cat'. She then payed for the things and went home, smiling in satisfaction as she thought about her plan._

_**End of flashback**_

Amu decided to continue her homework from the night before, because to her huge relief, today her teacher was sick and didn't come, so she was able to collect her homework tomorrow instead. While she worked, she thought about the plan. She hoped it would work, in fact, it HAD to work, or else she would have to do what Ikuto wanted. Amu shuddered. Ikuto was bound to want something perverted from her!(Me: XD) She didn't want to think about that, so she pushed those thoughts to the back her mind, and continued studying. After about an hour, she heard a tap on the window. She looked up from her work and saw a familiar figure outside, beckoning for her to open the window, since she had remembered to lock it that night. Any normal person would have been terrified to see a person outside their balcony, but Amu just smiled evilly and let him in.

Ikuto went inside and flopped back into her bed, and was just about to say something when he noticed Amu's mischievous expression.

'Hey, what's up with you tonight?'he asked, staring at her curiously.

'Err... nothing.'she said hastily, shoving the catnip and yarn into her desk drawer. She didn't want Ikuto to get suspicous and leave before she could launch her plan. She needed to wait for the perfect moment. 'Hey, I need to finish my homework , mind if I do it first for a while?' Ikuto nodded, so she went back to her work, studying hard. When the pile was FINALLY DONE, she sighed in relief, and shoved the pile into her bag.

**Amu's POV**

I turned my chair around to face Ikuto. He was lying on my bed, facing the ceiling, distracted. Perfect. I quickly took the catnip out, and walked over to him.

'Hey, Ikuto.'I said, waving the catnip in front of his face. His eyes widened as he sat up, and his cat ears and tail appeared. Jackpot!

'Is that.. catnip?'he asked as he sniffed the catnip. I could tell he was struggling to fight the urge to grab the catnip and play with it.

'Yeah.'I replied, holding the catnip higher. 'Don't you want it, _kitty_?' This time he raised his hand to grab it, but I took it away from him quickly before he could snatch it. He slowly got up and walked over to me, while I took another bunch of catnip and waved it playfully in front of him. And then, to my instant suprise and delight, he started _purring_!

Ikuto snatched the catnip from me, and started to rub it to his face, playing with it happily. I laughed. He was so cute like this!

Then I took out the ball of yarn. Immediantly he grabbed it, and started to roll around on the ground, pawing the yarn, and he was making happy purring noises. Awww! Kawaiii!(Ikuto: Urghh)

**Normal – POV**

Amu petted the now happy Ikuto, and he started rolling around in delight. At this state Amu was laughing so much, tears were coming out of her eyes. 'I can't believe this is happening.'thought Amu, amused. "Who knew that cool, perverted cat could act like this? If only I had thought of this sooner!'

Amu did everything she could think of. She tickled him, teased him, cuddled him. Normally she would NEVER have done this, but that night he was just too kawaii!

Amu was enjoying herself so much, she almost forgot about the part 2 of her plan. She quickly stopped playing with him, and took away the catnip and yarn. At once Ikuto's cat ears and tail disappeared. Ikuto froze in shock and horror, realizing what he had just done. How could he have acted like that? And in front of _Amu_! And then something happened that would never happen again in a million years, but Ikuto actually...BLUSHED! (Ikuto: # ?*/!)

A tint of pink came to his cheeks, almost unnoticable, but Amu saw it. Amu jumped into the air, cheering loudly.

'YES! YOU'RE BLUSHING! YOU'RE ACTUALLY BLUSHING! HA! I WINNNN!'she yelled triumphantly, doing a fist pump. Ikuto just stayed frozen, blinking. Then he shook his head and gained back his senses.'Oh god...'he thought, and he really felt like groaning out loud.

'HAHAHA! You were acting like a real kitten! HAHAHA!'laughed Amu, clutching her side, tears of laughter running out of her eyes. She was laughing so much she didn't realize that Ikuto had snuck up behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist.

'Awww, come on, Amu-_koi_ 'he whispered seductively into her ear. Now it was Amu's turn to blush madly.

'I-I'm not your k-koi!'she stuttered, her face already resembling a tomato. 'S-shut u-up! Besides, you haven't done the punishment yet!' She stopped blushing and started smirking instead. Ikuto sighed. He knew that Amu was going to punish him VERY badly.

'Alright, what do you want me to do?'he asked reluctantly. Amu stopped and thought for a while. Then she grinned evilly.

'How about if you character change again, and I video it this time?'she grinned, taking out her little digital camera. Ikuto's jaw dropped to the ground, and he stared at her in disbelief. (Amu and me: Haha, OOC Ikuto! Ikuto: Shut up.)

'ARE YOU CRAZY?!'he yelled.'Character changing one time is bad enough, but now want me to do it AGAIN?!' (Me: Hahaha, OOC again! Ikuto: Seriously, SHUT UP.)

'No. Yes.'Amu replied calmly. (answering the questions in order XD) 'Awww, come on Ikuto, please? For me?' Amu started pleading and begging, putting on her famous sparkle attack, and made a puppy dog face. Ikuto sighed again. That face was just too cute to resist.

'Alright, alright.'he muttered. 'But you have to PROMISE to never show anyone that video.'

'Right.'Amu said, grinning. Ikuto character changed with Yoru, and became a kitten again. Amu giggled the whole time while she was filming. 'You love catnip and yarn, so much, don't you?'she said. After half an hour, Ikuto decided to go home. Amu made a disappointed face.

'What, sad that I'm leaving?'he smirked. Amu blushed again and stuttered 'N-no! Of course not! Baka!' Ikuto smiled, and went to jump out of the window, but not before he asked Amu something.

'Hey, Amu, wanna know what I love more than catnip?'he asked.

'What?' she asked, curious. And then she was left in a state of shock when Ikuto said one simple word:

'You.'

Me: So, did you like that? It's my first story, so I'm sorry for all the grammar or spelling mistakes! I know it's really crappy, so I'm reaaalllly sorryyy!

Ikuto: Yeah, it is crappy. I can't believe I actually character changed like that! And I _blushed_! This fanfic is horrible!

Me: ...Ikuto, you do know that I have the power to change this story into a Tadamu one, don't you? So shut up with the nasty comments or I'll make a mushy tadamu love scene!

Ikuto: (shuts up)

Me: Good kitty. Oh, and please R&R! I need lots of reviews! Please? I don't care if you have an account or not, just review! No, flames, but criticism is allowed! Please, I'm desperate here! (starts sobbing and rocking in a corner)

Ikuto: ... Weirdo.

Me: (glares) That's it, I'm changing the story into a Tadamu one!

Ikuto: WAIT! NO! SORRY! PLEASE?!

Me: That's why just be quiet. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm thinking about making another story, possibly a Rimahiko one, and I'll only post the new story if I get at least 10 reviews! So you know what to do, review!

_Hehe. Just wanted to say this has been edited. I realized how much spelling mistakes it had so I had to fixed it. Thank you AmuxIkutolover! She was the one who told me all the mistakes and how to fix them. Thank you so much! ^ ^ Oh, and a free advertisement: I'm working on a Rimahiko story which I will soon post, so look out for it! And it doesn't have any spelling mistakes! I think. It's certainly way better than this one, though. Also I think._


End file.
